Steering column switches are provided in motor vehicles for controlling a wide range of functions. Typical applications for steering column switches include turn signal indicators, vehicle lighting, low/high beam switching, flashers, and windshield wiper/washer control. Steering column switches are sometimes actuated by rotation about a longitudinal axis, but generally are actuated by pivoting with respect to a switching lever housing.
A distinction may be made between steering column switches that switch by locking or touching (“pushbutton function”) depending on whether the switching lever, after pivoting, maintains its switch position until it is returned manually or by a reset device, or is immediately returned to its stable starting position after the actuation is completed. For example, steering column switches for turn signal indicators, referred to herein as blinker switches, usually have three switch positions. The middle switch position may be stably assumed by the switching lever. The middle switch position does not activate a turn signal indicator. The other two switch positions respectively correspond to left-turn and right-turn signal indicators.
Blinker switches have been in use for some time in which the switching lever is held in a stable position in either of two switch positions. The two switch positions correspond respectively to a travel direction to the right and a travel direction to the left. The switching lever is held stably in either of the two switch positions by, for example, a detent cam mechanism. After a turn is completed, a mechanical release device coupled to the vehicle steering system releases the switching lever from the locked switch position. The switching lever is thus caused to be pushed back into a neutral central position.
Recent designs of blinker switches often detect the deflection of the switching lever to the right or left as a push switch in each case. Actuation of the turn signal indicators for the associated side of the vehicle is correspondingly started via an electronics system. After a deflection is actuated, the switching lever automatically returns to its central position. The actuation of the blinkers is stopped by an electrical signal from the steering column after a turn is completed. Due to dispensing with a mechanically achieved resetting of the switching lever, the mechanical design of these steering column switches and the mechanical design of the steering column are greatly simplified compared to the design mentioned above.
A general drawback of a touch-actuated steering column switch is that the switching state of the switching function thus actuated is no longer recognizable based simply on the switching lever position. This results in a lack of visual or haptic feedback. As such, for many users the actuation of the switch is not perceived to be intuitively detectable.